Oscuros recuerdos
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Después de un encuentro con Slade, Raven empieza a recordar la confusa situación en la que éste la había involucrado, haciendo que sus emociones se descontrolen por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic sobre los Teen Titans. Concretamente, sobre Raven y Slade. Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece, al igual que la escena del cumpleaños de Raven. Yo sólo me encargo de contarla desde el punto de vista de mi Titan favorita. Dicho esto, que empiece el fic.**

* * *

**¿Por qué no me ha dado asco?**

Entré en mi cuarto totalmente confundida y, debo reconocerle, algo asustada. Me llevé la mano a la boca. Entre mis dedos se escapó mi tembloroso aliento. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

_Pum pum pum_

—¿Raven, estás bien? —sonó la voz de Robin detrás de la puerta.

No quería que nadie me molestara, pero era normal la preocupación de mi mejor amigo. En cuanto habíamos llegado de esa misión, había corrido a mi habitación sin decirle nada a nadie. Sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

—Sí, Robin. Por favor, sólo necesito estar sola.

—Sé que algo no está bien, Raven. ¿Slade te ha hecho daño?

—No —contesté de inmediato. No podía contarle lo que había pasado —. No, no me ha hecho nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansada. He gastado demasiada energía. Sólo necesito meditar un poco e irme a la cama.

Por unos segundos, no dijo nada. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba pensando qué hacer.

—Está bien. Si necesitas algo, búscame.

Oí las pisadas que le llevaban hasta la sala de estar con los demás. Yo me tumbé en mi cama y abracé con fuerza mi almohada. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, pero era imposible: las imágenes de esa tarde volvían a mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Algunos de mis libros empezaron a volar por arte de magia, rodeados por un aura oscura, y algunos cristales de las ventanas se rompieron de un momento a otro. Mis sentimientos se estaban descontrolando. Tenía que meditar.

Me coloqué flotando en medio del cuarto, me crucé de piernas e intenté concentrarme.

—Azarah Metrion Zinthos —dije —. Azarah Metrion Zinthos...

Una imagen llegó a mi mente de nuevo y los cristales que aún no se habían roto saltaron por los aires.

—¡No, no! —grité, frustrada.

¿Cómo era posible que por su culpa me estuviera descontrolando? ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiese dejado tan perturbada?

Después de un rato, en el cual mi habitación quedó destrozada y mis amigos vinieron varias veces a preguntarme si estaba bien, debido a que habían estado escuchando ruidos, pude calmarme un poco y decidí que lo mejor sería recordar todo para así poder asumirlo. Para eso, debía evocar primero la primera vez que había sentido algo raro entre él y yo.

**Flashback**

_Todo comenzó el fatídico día de mi diecisiete cumpleaños, justo cuando tuvimos que salir para una emergencia. Fue ese el día en que él, Slade, regresó. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo su silueta se dibujaba en la oscuridad. Tenía nuevos poderes. Nuevos increíbles poderes con los que no pude combatir. Derrotó a mis amigos y , después, vino a por mí._

—_Sólo quiero que este día acabe —dije cuando vi a Cyborg tumbado en el suelo._

—_Ambos sabemos que este día está muy lejos de terminar aún —me dí la vuelta. Él estaba detrás de mí —. Hola, cumpleañera. ¿Preparada para tu regalo? _

_Le ataqué, lanzándole lo más lejos posible, pero no dio resultado. Apareció entre la humareda que había causado el golpe._

—_Tengo un mensaje para ti —dijo._

_No pude impedir que me agarrada de la muñeca, donde me dejó ese maldito símbolo en forma de cinco. _

—_Esto acaba de empezar. _

_De repente, con esos nuevos poderes, empezó a destrozar el lugar. Todo se desmoronó en unos segundos. Mis amigos corrían, intentando salvarse. Tuve miedo de que les pasara algo. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando grité. Había parado el tiempo. No sé cómo lo hice, pero así fue. Lástima que no pudiese pararle a él. Antes de que me diera cuenta, le tenía más cerca de lo que hubiese querido, diciéndome que hasta ese momento no había sido consciente del poder que había en mí. _

_Me tapé los oídos. No quería oírle. Deseé desesperadamente que se fuera, que no se acercara más. Corrí todo lo que pude, pero en poco tiempo consiguió acorralarme contra un gigantesco bloque de piedra. Su máscara estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara. Me estaba hablando, pero yo no quería escuchar. No quería..._

—_...No importa lo que desees, no importa a donde vayas...no hay nada que puedas hacer para pararlo. _

_¡Callate!, grité en mi interior y escapé atravesando el bloque de piedra con mi forma de cuervo. Desperté a Robin poniendo una mano en su pecho. No tenía tiempo de ir a por los demás. Me lo llevé lejos. No importaba donde fuera, él siempre acababa encontrándome. Estuvo allí de nuevo en menos de dos minutos. Robin me pidió que corriera y yo obedecí. Estaba aterrada. _

_Se deshizo de él en menos de lo que canta un gallo y fue a buscarme de nuevo. Yo sólo ataqué, pero no pude impedir que me agarrara de los antebrazos. Su tacto quemaba. Me había destrozado las mangas y ahora había otras dos marcas en la piel que él había tocado. _

_Cuando nos separó a Robin a mi en la iglesia, supe que no tendría escapatoria por mucho que corriese, pero aún así, lo hice. No supe cuando se lanzó contra mí y me lanzó a esa torre. Intenté huir de nuevo, pero me agarró de la capa y me la arrancó de un tirón, dejando mi espalda al desnudo. No tuve tiempo para avergonzarme. _

_Otra vez volvía a hablarme. No quiero oírle, me dije, y me lancé contra él con un aura oscura que rodeaba todo mi cuerpo. Me agarró la mano con la que iba a atacar y con la que, después, intenté resistirme. Agarró la otra y fue entonces cuando sentí que mi ropa desaparecía por varias zonas hasta sólo quedar esas horrorosas marcas. _

_Me dolía. Sentía un intenso dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Mi pelo empezó a crecer hasta llegarme a la cintura. El día se volvió tinieblas y la ciudad quedó en ruinas por un momento._

—_No..._

—_Sí, mira esto, Raven. Es el mundo que tú estás destinada a crear —me dijo._

_Fue entonces cuando vi a mi padre, Trigon. _

—_¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Esto es sólo una ilusión! ¡No puede ser real!_

—_Esto es el futuro —aclaró, agarrando mi antebrazo de nuevo y acercando su cara a la mía —. Tú futuro. Empezó el día que naciste y nada puede pararlo. Esto pasará y yo me haré cargo de ello. _

_Me sujetaba de ambos brazos. Estaba detrás de mí. Me hablaba tan cerca del oído. No sé por qué, pero notaba algo raro en Slade. Algo que no me gustaba nada. _

_En un arrebato de miedo e ira que hice presente con un grito, el tiempo volvió a correr y yo perdí el conocimiento. _

**Fin del flashback**

—Ahí empezó todo. Pero, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? —Me reclamé cuando terminé de recordar.

Tal vez si hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba, podría haberlo evitado.

**Flashback**

_Todo iba bien hasta que me quedé sola con él. Fue como la vez pasada. Todos fueron derrotados. Todos menos yo. _

_Una vez más se acercaba de esa forma peligrosa. _

—_No te acerques —le amenacé, lanzándole un coche sin nisiquiera mirarlo. _

_Él lo esquivó sin problemas y me acorraló contra una pared, como aquella vez. Sólo que esta vez, me agarró por ambos brazos. _

—_Tranquila. No es mi intención destrozar tu ropa de nuevo —rió._

_Idiota, pensé, si sólo pudiera darle una bofetada..._

—_Pero, ¿sabes? Me gustabas más con el pelo largo._

_Intenté quitármelo de encima, pero no hubo manera. Tenía una fuerza increíble. Con una mano bajó mi capucha para dejar mi cara al descubierto._

—_¡Déjame!_

—_Raven, es inútil luchar. Mira lo fácil que ha sido deshacerme de tus amigos. _

—_¿Y por qué no lo haces también conmigo? —grité, altanera. _

_Pareció sonreír. Aunque con esa mascara no podía saberlo._

—_No me interesa hacerlo —miró hacia ambos lados —. Mira a tu alrededor, Raven. Mira lo que eres capaz de hacer. Toda esta destrucción...es maravillosa. Tus poderes son maravillosos. Y lo serían aún más si los usaras para algo digno de ellos. Ven conmigo, Raven. Yo puedo ayudarte._

—_¡No! —me negué en rotundo. ¿Cómo podía proponerme tal cosa?_

—_Si te unes a mí, puedo darte todo el control que necesitas y mucho más. Quieras o no, Raven, eres tan o más oscura que yo. _

—_¡Déjame! —repetí y le arranqué la máscara de un manotazo._

_Él retrocedió y se tapó la cara. No pude verla. La noche era demasiado oscura. Se acercó de nuevo y empecé a temblar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

_Quise desaparecer en ese momento, pero me fue imposible. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me agarró de nuevo y ¡me besó!_

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Mi primer beso...¡y era Slade! ¿Cómo era posible? Me besaba con tal brutalidad que llegué a asustarme. Miles de objetos empezaron a volar por los aires. Mis emociones se estaban descontrolando. Tenía miedo, rabia, confusión...pero a la vez, había una nueva sensación que llenaba mi pecho y que nunca antes había sentido. _

_Empujé a ese loco, me puse la capa de nuevo y salí volando para reunirme con los otros. A partir de ese momento, una pregunta rondó mi cabeza toda la tarde: ¿Por qué no me ha dado asco?_

**Fin**


End file.
